The real reason Natsuki admired Shizuru
by gurjhime
Summary: Yes, i must justify NAtsuki's fangirl with this fic :D
1. Chapter 1

Pre-otome fic: just so you guys know, this doesn't fit in with the anime or manga, just my take on shiznat and how I see them before otome.

I never liked the idea of Natsuki being a fan-girl, more like she admired Shizuru for fighting and... you'll see "D

ENjoy

The real reason Natsuki Kruger admired Shizuru Viola

Shizuru Viola was easily the most admired student at Guarderobe. All of the corals liked her, if not crushed on her.

It had been a month since the new students arrived at Guarderobe and she was exhausted at having to deal with her now large fanclub.

Shizuru decide to take a walk around the school to cool off her mind. She headed to the battle stadium, it was one o'clock in the morning and she doubted anyone would be there. She simply could not sleep.

She hid herself in the dark shadow of a tree; just in case someone was to come so they wouldn't see her.

That was when she clearly heard some quiet chatter.

"Natsuki, you lost so don't complain anymore."

"Grrrrrr."

Shizuru noticed in the moonlight, the new number one and two corals, Mai Tokiha and Natsuki Kruger.

Shizuru was mentally frustrated at what she hoped could be her quiet getaway, clearly taken by others.

She was glad they didn't see her, as much as it amused her how Mai and Natsuki sometimes squabbled; she was fed up of fans. And Natsuki (she assumed) was just another one of those girls who blushed and admired her.

Mai sat down and let out a content sigh. Natsuki ungracefully plopped next to her, along with a basket.

Shizuru, despite herself, was interested considering she had never seen Natsuki act like that before. She always saw the girl blushing in her presence. In fact, she knew Kruger was smitten with her, but they had never really had a conversation at all.

"Sooooo, Natsuki-chan, we haven't really had a decent conversation in a while! Tell me, whats up with you?" Mai cheerfully stated and poked Natsuki's cheek.

To Shizuru's surprise, Natsuki blushed. She thought that Kruger only blushed at her, but it would seem that wasn't true. Maybe it was a little egotistic to assume that only she could make Natsuki blush. Then 

again, even if Natsuki was blushing so cutely now, that didn't change the fact that she was a crazy fangirl.

"Baka! What's with the poking!"

Mai snickered at her best friend and poked a couple more times.

"Tokiha, you continue that and I swear..." Natsuki was getting cross.

Shizuru had to suppress a giggle, who knew that the shy Natsuki had a temper?

"You'll what?" Mai mocked Natsuki.

Natsuki just crossed her arms and glared at Mai, before they both burst out laughing.

"Nothing new with me Mai," Natsuki resumed the conversation after their laugh, "what about you?"

Mai giggled as Natsuki reached into their basket pulling out some...was that liquor?

Shizuru raised an eyebrow; it would appear the goody-goody top corals were little rule-breakers.

Natsuki took a swig of the bottle and gave it to Mai.

"The whole country thing has been bothering me lately. I got a letter from my parents, so I guess they kind of figured it out..."

Natsuki giggled at her friends' predicament, "Mai, it's kind of hard to outrun a country."

Shizuru was actually getting interested. Mai Tokiha had a country after her?

"Well, duh Kruger genius. If you're a princess, it's not that easy to outrun your whole damn country. Not to mention overprotective parents who are upset that you left to become an Otome."

Mai took another swig of burning alcohol.

Shizuru was a little surprised. Mai Tokiha was a runaway princess?

Natsuki lied on her back and in the darkness; Shizuru could feel the sad aura coming from her.

Mai seemed to realise something and looked at her buddy, "Oh Natsuki, I didn't mean, I mean parents...uh"

"I know you didn't Mai. It's okay." Natsuki cut Mai off before she could apologise.

"You know, I got a letter from Alyssa today."

Mai turned to her roommate in surprise.

"Really? What did she say?"

"She really misses me," Natsuki chuckled fondly. "And she wishes you a happy birthday."

"But my birthday was in July..."

"Yeah, I never told her about you so she wishes you a late happy birthday. She said you can eat some of the chocolates she sent with the letter."

Mai laughed at how cute Natsuki's little sister could be.

"EW, she gets you those mayo-chocolates. Those are nasty"

"Hey, don't diss good chocolate."

"How can you even buy those? Like, who in their right mind would sell those to the general community?"

Natsuki playfully punched Mai's shoulder, who giggled while rubbing it.

"Hey, Alyssa makes them especially for me." She pouted as she said this, and Shizuru found that rather cute.

Shizuru listened as the girl's conversation went from how nice the night was, to how Natsuki hated their coral outfits, then to how Mai loved karaoke and Natsuki saw it as the devil, and at the moment to who was the better fighter.

She was surprised the girls didn't seem tipsy, despite having had quite a bit of liquor. She found out by listening that this was the tenth time the girls had come out to the grounds to drink and chat at extremely early hours of the morning since the month they had been at Guarderobe.

She was a little jealous that the girls could so easily relax, and they were having fun. She doubted Haruka would come with her to drink like that, or even to talk like that. Especially if rules were being broken in the process.

"Mai, you should watch your left side more. I notice how when we fought in class today that I delivered three easy blows to your left, and never a single one on your right."

"Really? I never noticed..."

Shizuru was very shocked now. Natsuki was telling Mai how to be a better fighter? She would assume that as the top two corals they would be competing to win. Haruka and she were good friends, but they would never help each other in school, always trying to outdo each other. Shizuru had assumed the same with Natsuki and Mai, who always seemed to be competitive.

"Yeah, maybe if you tried using it to your advantage... You could leave it open and let someone go in for the blow, and then surprise them with it!" Natsuki loved fighting; it was her favourite thing about being an Otome.

"Natsuki, you know, you could beat me into being top coral, and you are the better fighter, no doubt."

Natsuki chuckled at her friend, "yeah Mai, but you are the only worthy opponent worth fighting. And you know I don't want to be number one coral, I prefer being second. Think about it, how about when you're a pearl? You'll get a bunch of crazy fans pestering you like Shizuru does."

Shizuru was at alert now. First of all, why would Natsuki not want to be number one? And she called Shizuru so easily without the usual 'Shizuru-onee-sama' not to mention Natsuki was a fangirl herself. That didn't make sense if she was dissing herself.

Well, Natsuki wasn't a fangirl officially, since she wasn't in the club, but she crushed on Shizuru so it was the same thing. Right?

"Mou Natsuki, don't be silly, I'm sure as number two pearl you'll have some admirers of your own."

"Don't tell me about it. I can only wonder how Haruka and Shizuru deal with it."

Shizuru almost scoffed, Haruka didn't have fans.

"Natsuki, Haruka-san doesn't really have fans."

"She doesn't?" Natsuki blushed a little.

"No I think only Shizuru-san does..."

"Oh. Right. Um, why?"

Natsuki was being incredibly cute, and Mai giggled at her.

"Well, Shizuru-san steals them all... I guess."

"But...but..." Natsuki seemed a little upset.

"But Haruka is a kick-ass fighter! How come no one admires her?"

"Well, she is second, I guess. She is kind of loud and all."

Natsuki let a fond smile spread on her lips.

"Yeah, Haruka is pretty loud. I really want to fight her... She would be a worthy opponent."

Shizuru was feeling a little jealous, she was ahead of Haruka, and so Natsuki should be praising her fighting skills. Natsuki had a crush on **her**, not Haruka Armitage.

"You and your fighting. So, out of all the pearls, if you could fight one you'd pick Haruka-san?"

"Yeah. What about you?"

Mai pondered for a bit.

"Well, I can't decide between Haruka-san of Shizuru-san."

Natsuki seemed to ponder for a bit.

"Yeah, Shizuru would be a good fight too. But you know who would be the best?"

"Who?" Mai asked eagerly.

Shizuru was also wondering who Natsuki would prefer to fight other than her. Maybe Natsuki just didn't like the idea of fighting her crush. Yeah, that had to be it, Shizuru told herself.

"Maria."

"Huh?"

"Miss Maria! Duh Mai."

"Miss Maria? But she's old... no offence."

Natsuki laughed a little, Shizuru was starting to like the sound of her laugh.

"Mai, don't you know that Miss Maria could still probably whip anyone's ass? She could probably give all the columns and ass-whooping, even the Gakuenchou!"

Shizuru and Mai were both surprised with this knowledge, a new found respect for the ever-frowning and scary Miss Maria.

"Even the Gakuenchou?" Mai asked the question that Shizuru also had in her mind. The Gakuenchou was rumoured to be the current most powerful Otome.

"Yeah, Miss Maria doesn't like to flaunt skill."

"How do you know that Miss Maria could beat even Gakuenchou?"

"Una told me."

"Una? You mean Gakuenchou?"

"Yeah."

Shizuru was surprised how Natsuki talked about even the Gakuenchou with first name.

"When you went to see her?"

"Huh? Yeah, Una gave me some music and then we started talking about politics and fighters. She's so cool!"

Mai giggled, she knew Natsuki admired Una Shamrock, the current Gakuenchou quite a bit. So to say that Una could get her ass handed on a plate by Miss Maria was a pretty big thing.

"So, Mai, what you want to do tomorrow? I can't believe how long the damn week was, the best part of school is weekends!"

Mai and Natsuki giggled, for a while and sighed when they stopped, both a little drunk.

Shizuru couldn't leave without noticing the corals of her presence, so she decided to stay until they left. She had just learned a few things about Natsuki that surprised her.

After a couple minutes, she could hear some snores from the passed out corals and decided to go back to her room.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The weekend, Shizuru agreed with Natsuki that it was the best part of school. Why? Well for Shizuru she could spend her weekends trying to be normal, and could usually hide from fangirls.

Haruka had left Friday after school to spend the week with her parents. Shizuru was a little peeved because she had no home to go to, and her one good friend at school wasn't here. No one would believe that the most popular kid at school was lonely.

Shizuru decided to practice some piano; no one ever went to the music room so she would be safe there.

It was currently 9 in the morning, and usually no one in Guarderobe other than the staff would be awake on the weekend.

Shizuru slipped into her sanctuary and sat at the old piano. She started playing some slow songs; she was in that kind of mood. Classical music of Aries, very soothing.

XXXXXXXXXX

Shizuru was surprised. It would seem that the two top corals were appearing everywhere she went. It was now noon hour and she had disguised herself enough from the public eye to casually eat at a restaurant.

And what are the odds that Natsuki and Mai sat in the booth opposite her in casual street clothes at the same place?

They probably weren't known enough around Windbloom to have someone notice who they were, so they didn't need large sunglasses and a hat like Shizuru had on at the moment.

"Can I have your order?" Shizuru noticed a young waiter politely ask the two across from her.

"Yes, may I please have some cold green tea and... the house salad?"

Shizuru smirked, it would appear that the first coral and first pearl had the exact same choice for lunch, how ironic.

"I'll have one chocolate milkshake, one coke, a cheeseburger with extra mayonnaise, side of fries and..."

"Natsuki, something healthy!"

"What? But Mai, I'm a growing person!"

"She'll have a salad on the side."

The waiter fervently took the order and then left the two girls.

"Mai! I wanted a taco too!"

"Natsuki Natsuki..." Mai clucked her tongue and shook her head as Natsuki just pouted.

Shizuru was about to giggle, but she decided to hold it in. That was quite the appetite. One look at the slender bluette's figure made her wonder how Natsuki ate all that.

"Natsuki, you're in a good mood today." Mai commented on her friend's mood as they started their food. Natsuki sent the waiter for some more mayonnaise, apparently her cheeseburger didn't have enough.

"Yeah, I head some awesome music today."

Mai giggled, "No one would believe me if a said that Natsuki Kruger secretly listened to classical music."

"Hey, it's not in secret Mai. I could care less what people think of my choice in music."

"So, was this part of the CD's Gakuenchou gave you?"

"EH? No. Today I heard Shizuru play the piano."

Shizuru's heart stopped for a second. No one was supposed to know about her piano playing.

"Oh, that again?"

She had heard Shizuru before too?

"Yeah, she was playing slow music today, a classic piece of Aries actually."

Shizuru could not believe her ears.

"I think I prefer her slow songs to the waltzes or whatever I heard last time."

Natsuki Kruger knew she played piano. Not only that, she listened to it and she liked it. She certainly didn't seem the type to listen to classical music at all.

After Mai and Natsuki stopped talking to satisfy their hunger, Mai asked Natsuki a different question.

"Natsuki, I know we are like best friends and all, but I never thought to ask you why you have that lightning bolt hairclip. Is it like a fashion statement?"

Shizuru was having a million questions running through her mind, she had finished her food, but ordered more tea because she found herself wanting to learn more about Natsuki.

"NO." Natsuki gave Mai a glare while Mai giggled at her blush. "It was a birthday present from mom." She said in a very soft voice.

Mai immediately stopped giggling, as if the world ended.

Natsuki had cleaned all of her food and was now drinking her coke. There was silence.

"Mai, you don't have to be so quiet about it..."

"I know, sorry Natsuki. I never knew..."

"Don't worry. It's my most precious possession, I take pride in it."

Natsuki and Mai left the lunch area ten minutes later, and that was when Shizuru went on her own way too.

She did some snooping of her own as she returned to school and found out that Natsuki Kruger's mother past away two years ago. She had a young sister who was the 'Alyssa' that she mentioned last night. Her father was the president of Aries and a very busy man.

XXXXXXXXXX

Two months had gone by into the new school year, and Shizuru had no room attendant yet. She had a day that would change her life forever:

Natsuki Kruger approached her, and talked to her. She had stuttered and blushed but managed to ask if Shizuru would consider her as a room attendant. Shizuru could spot Mai giving her a thumbs- up from behind a tree.

Shizuru Viola didn't know what it was, but she felt a sudden attraction to Natsuki's cute face. She touched the girl's cheek, shocking her, and then she moved in closer while Natsuki's face went redder.

Shizuru knew Natsuki wanted her, and so she went for the kiss.

It was a nice soft kiss for a second until Shizuru was met with the slap of Natsuki Kruger.

Shizuru's cheek hurt and she couldn't believe it. Natsuki had wanted her, admired her, had feeling for her! Why would she slap her?

"What the fuck Shizuru onee-sama" Natsuki said it with sadness, and disappointment. Shizuru felt hurt.

Natsuki had tears come out of her eyes, but she kept glaring and turned to leave as quickly as possible.

Mai Tokiha followed her friend after giving Shizuru a disappointing head shake.

Shizuru rubbed her cheek.

What the fuck? Natsuki should have been begging her for more than that! She was infatuated with her! But as much as Shizuru was upset that Natsuki didn't succumb to her, she felt very guilty.

XXXXXXXX

Shizuru still had no room attendant, and from what she knew Mai Tokiha had become Haruka's and Natsuki Kruger had been turning down all offers.

Shizuru was human after all and felt some guilt for the obvious foul mod of Natsuki the past few days. She had to muster courage and she confronted the young coral.

"Kruger-san, may I please talk with you?"

Natsuki never met her eyes, but nodded her head. Many students had stared at them from afar. Shizuru could feel some of the jealous glares. Rumours going around were that they had a breakup, and Shizuru found that amusing considering they hardly talked much before.

Natsuki let Shizuru into her dorm room, where Mai was.

Mai looked up from her schoolwork and noticed Natsuki walk in and prop on the bed like a stone, leaving an uncomfortable Shizuru at the door. Mai understood the situation and let Shizuru in, making room for her to sit on Mai's own bed.

Mai sat next to Natsuki who was finding the window very interesting.

There was a silence for a bit.

"I would like to apologise. That was wrong on my part." Shizuru let the words out, feeling a little better than before.

Natsuki acted as if she hadn't heard Shizuru but looked away from the window to her feet.

"Natsuki?" Mai was like some councillor or something.

Natsuki looked Shizuru right in the eyes after gathering up some courage of her own.

"Look, I..." she bit her cheek as she thought a bit before continuing in her husky voice. "I'm sorry too."

Shizuru was shocked. Why would Natsuki apologise? She did nothing wrong.

"I... guess I kind of gave you the wrong idea or something. But I just sincerely thought of being a room attendant for you because..." Natsuki let out a frustrated growl and decided not to continue talking.

Mai gave her friend a warm look, and then turned to Shizuru giving a hopeful glance.

"Kruger-san"Shizuru started, "I am sorry I misunderstood you. I would love having you as my room attendant."

Natsuki gave Shizuru a shocked look. Shizuru wasn't even thinking straight right now.

"I promise to be nice." She teased, earning a blush and after a minute she got herself a room attendant.

She felt strange that Natsuki becoming her room attendant made her so happy.

Over the weeks, Shizuru grew accustomed to the room visits of Natsuki. She fought with Natsuki, and was surprised at how good a fighter she was even for a coral. Shizuru would admit they were becoming friends.

XXXXXX

Shizuru learned many things from Natsuki. Natsuki eventually told her that she used to see her mother in Shizuru: The grace, the professional aura, the calm face and the teasing as well.

Shizuru would have never guessed Natsuki Kruger admired her that way. She shared some of her music with Shizuru, and accompanied her to the piano room on occasion.

Shizuru secretly loved her audience.

Natsuki's mother was a splendid piano player and used to play for her daughter all the time.

It was halfway through the year when Natsuki stopped calling her 'onee-sama.' Shizuru felt warm inside every time Natsuki said her name.

It was around this time, when Shizuru Viola: most desired Otome, started to realise she had feelings for Natsuki Kruger.

But did Natsuki see her as a friend, or more?

Oh, this was serious. If Shizuru Viola was having doubts, and was uncertain, it was serious.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N hope you liked it!! I'm pretty sure I'll continue this


	2. Chapter 2

Shizuru Viola sat in her room and collapsed ungracefully on the bed. No matter how friendly she was getting recently with her room attendant Natsuki Kruger, there were no romantic signs from the girl.

Shizuru frowned at the thought. The one girl she wanted to like her, treated her like nothing but a _friend_.

Not even close friends, the closest person to Natsuki was Mai and they were pretty tight. Shizuru was jealous since she had never seen people as close as those two.

Shizuru didn't know how to describe her feelings; she had never experienced anything quite like them. She liked being around Natsuki, enjoyed her company and always smiled when she thought about her or her lovely green eyes.

They were friends now, ever since Shizuru realized she had misunderstood the girl's feelings, but they were not even _close_ to romance yet.

Natsuki would not call her 'Shizuru-onee-sama' anymore, unless it was in front of teachers for respect.

Girls around the school were spreading rumours that they were dating. The story apparently was that they had been childhood friends who started to develop feelings when Natsuki came to Garderobe.

That did not make any sense to Shizuru at all, and Natsuki was oblivious to all rumours at school; she really was not very social when she could help it.

Shizuru had realized as well that Natsuki had not known that room attendants usually have physical relationships with their onee-sama. That would also explain why Natsuki had been surprised when she kissed her two months ago and then slapped her.

Shizuru often wondered what it would be like to kiss Natsuki without getting slapped...

She shook her head at the thought. She, the number one pearl and most desired student in Garderobe, could not let a romantically challenged and oblivious girl control her like that. Despite how cute they could be, or how pretty they were, or how...

Damn it Shizuru, stop thinking like that. There is no way Natsuki likes you that way; she made it more than clear... you can have anyone you want!

Shizuru's first crush had been her onee-sama Anh Lu the year before and sort of girlfriend. Anh had been the number one pearl in her year, and her family had sponsored Shizuru into becoming an Otome. She had kissed before, but those feelings were no where near what she was currently experiencing, and it was scaring her.

A lot.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Natsuki growled as Mai giggled. Mai had just thrown a pillow at her and started laughing.

It was one in the morning, Friday over, and the weekend about to start. She threw a pillow hitting Mai square in the face and started to mock her laughter.

Within a second Mai pinned her to the ground and tickled her senseless.

"Mai-ahah- STOP IT!" She pleaded and tried to break free from her best friend's grasp and deadly finger of doom.

Mai stopped but pinned Natsuki down beneath her. Natsuki tried to catch her breath and shot her friend a glare, her cheek red from exhaustion.

With a goofy grin Mai got off of her and stretched her arms yawning.

Like every Friday, they were a little drunk.

"Natsuki, do you have someone you like?" Mai asked out of the blue.

Natsuki sat up and gave her a weird look.

"You mean like, as in..."

"Romantic like you idiot."

Natsuki blushed from her stupidity, "no, you?"

Mai shook her head no.

"Oi, have you heard the rumour about you and Shizuru-san?"

"EH? No, what rumours?"

"That you guys are dating."

"WHAT!" Natsuki fell off the bed in surprise, causing Mai to giggle.

"Shut up Mai." Natsuki groaned and got back up.

"Hai hai...Natsuki? Have you ever liked Shizuru-san?"

"Shizuru? Well she's a really nice person, reminds me of my mom... in a way... but like her? I don't know, wouldn't that be weird?"

"Weird? How would that be weird, I think it's cute."

"MAI!" Mai giggled as Natsuki threw another pillow at her.

"It would be weird because if I want someone I think I'd want them for a relationship and Shizuru isn't serious about stuff like that. Well that's how I feel... besides Shizuru is extremely gorgeous so she could get anyone she wanted if she ever wanted to be serious."

"Hmm, I suppose you're right."

"Though, I'd be lying if I say I hadn't thought about kissing her before..."

At the admission Natsuki blushed and covered her big mouth, Mai gave her a mischievous glint and tackled her once more into tickling.

"What did you say? I didn't hear you?"

And until they passed out, Natsuki was mercilessly tickled by her intoxicated friend and her finger of doom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"And that's why you're in trouble?"

Natsuki sheepishly rubbed her neck and tried her best to look innocent.

"Natsuki, Natsuki, Natsuki." Gakuenchou Shamrock shook her head. She turned to the other two people in the room.

"Viola-san, and Tokiha-san," she sighed, "is it true?"

Mai sheepishly scratched her cheek and avoided contact with the Gakuenchou.

"Well," she started, "kind of..."

Una raised an eyebrow at them and leaned back into her chair, "kind of? It's either true or not."

Mai and Natsuki shared a look of guilt and both gulped, "it's true."

There was a silence until Una started laughing, much to Shizuru's amusement, the corals confusion, and Miss Maria's annoyance.

"Gakuenchou," Miss Maria said with a frown, "I do not se what is so funny."

Una tried to hold in her laughter but she just couldn't stop. Eventually she managed a dismissal of the three girls.

Natsuki was blushing and grumbling as they exited the still hysterical Una's office and walked back towards the dormitories.

"I don't see what's so funny," Natsuki said, "and you Tokiha owe me some good food with lots of mayo."

Mai giggled, "alright alright, but it was pretty funny..."

"Was not."

"Was."

"Was NOT."

"WAS."

Shizuru felt strangely like a third wheel, and this thought disturbed her.

Some classmates noticing the three walking together (who had become a common occurrence the past two months) whispered about how Natsuki was two-timing Mai and Shizuru.

Shizuru took a weird sense of comfort in those rumours; she liked being the supposed girlfriend of Natsuki.

She was jealous again.

She had to get between them, and she did it before she could help herself.

"Ara," she started with a smirk, "Natsuki, Mai-san is right, it was pretty funny."

"Not you too!" Natsuki slapped her forehead and groaned.

"Oh come on," Mai grinned, "from the blush, I'm pretty sure you enjoyed the view."

And Shizuru could only watch as Mai ran and Natsuki screamed after her, the two bolting out of her reach.

And she felt... sad.

But really, it was funny.

Natsuki had been tricked by Mai to accidently walk in on Miss Maria changing.

Of course it was funny.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The farthest she had gone was kissing.

Maybe it was hormones, Shizuru figured, hormones that made her want more.

And since Natsuki was extremely attractive, it was only natural to be attracted...

But Shizuru would not give in. She could get anyone she wanted, so she would get anyone she wanted.

Anyone but Natsuki.

Because that girl was torturing her thoughts day and night.

Shizuru Viola was above this! She was not going to let some oblivious, gorgeous, stupid, beautiful, coral tear her apart without even knowing!

This was her new resolve, and Shizuru was absolutely sure she would do it, until she found Natsuki crying silently.

At first she was surprised because Natsuki was rarely without Mai, and her heart jumped at the chance to be alone with her room-attendant (despite her recent resolve) but when she realised the girl was trying to be alone, her heart leapt out.

What was wrong?

"Natsuki?"

The figure stilled as if shocked, and she saw the hands move to furiously wipe the face.

Natsuki turned around and stared at her with red eyes.

"Natsuki..." Shizuru said softly and sat next to her, placing a hand on her shoulder, "what's wrong?"

She could tell how hard it was for Natsuki to not break down in front of her, and the girl turned away and they sat in awkward silence.

It must have been at least two minutes until she muttered out.

"My father passed away."

()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()

She had been given permission to leave Garderobe to go home.

Shizuru hated it.

She hated Natsuki not being around. She hated the pain Natsuki was in.

She hated the fact that Mai Tokiha went with her.


	3. Chapter 3

"_Should you choose to study an extra year under our wing to understand your duty as a Column and accept Fumi-sama's decision, and then the recently voided Third or Fourth Column position will be given to you based on your accomplishments and talents as well as the Bewitching Smile Amethyst GEM."_

Shizuru sat in her room recalling what she had been told when she was called to the Gakuenchou's office.

She sighed, about to pour herself some recently brewed tea before she heard a knock on the door.

She opened it and lost her voice.

"Hey, Shizuru..."

Natsuki Kruger stood with a pair of elegant pants, her hands almost digging holes in the pockets and a white corset underneath a matching black coat with gold trimming.

"N-Natsuki?" Shizuru cursed herself for stuttering and then smiled genuinely at the intruder of her mind.

Natsuki blushed from the smile she given and stopped fidgeting, "how are you?"

"Oh," Shizuru felt foolish and stepped aside, "please come in. You know you don't have to knock you have my key after all."

"Yes but I've been gone for a month so... "

Shizuru giggled, shutting the door behind them and then admiring Natsuki.

The attire suited the girl very well, and Natsuki's hair was longer – past her shoulders now. The same hairclip was shining the light of the room and those hands finally came out of the pockets to let the coat come off of her shoulders.

Shizuru blushed and walked forward, trying to get her mind out of the gutter.

She decided to pull one of her teases and grabbed Natsuki from behind.

"I missed Natsuki's blushes!"

Presumably, Natsuki blushed brightly and groaned.

"Shizuru!"

Shizuru giggled and grabbed Natsuki's hand after, leading her to the table and forcing her to take a seat while also stealing her jacket to toss on her bed.

"I just made tea, Natsuki has very good timing."

"I hate tea," Natsuki complained half-heartedly because Shizuru was already pouring it.

Shizuru raised an eyebrow and offered the glass. "One day Natsuki will love it, so I shall train her."

Natsuki huffed and accepted the hot cup.

An awkward silence fell upon them.

"Listen Shizuru... I was wondering if you would let me, er, stay in your room tonight?"

"Stay?" Shizuru felt her heart pound and noticed Natsuki's eyes water.

"Yes... I just..." She took a shaky breath, "I can't see Mai right now."

Shizuru felt a scowl try to etch it's way to her face but she suppressed it.

"What's wrong, Natsuki? You can tell me."

Natsuki buried her face into her palms and sniffed.

"It's all my fault!" She hissed as if she was disgusted with herself. "Mai's been nothing but a great friends and I ruined it!"

Shizuru reached across the small table tentatively, patting Natsuki's head though wishing she could hug her right now and sooth her worries away with kisses...

"Shizuru," Natsuki lifted her face, eyes laced with pain, "I... I took advantage of her kindness."

Shizuru's hand stopped its gentle caress and her breath hitched, eyes wide.

"Of course she would reject me... she doesn't – she doesn't think of me like that! I'm such a bad person for what I did."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Rumours were wild the next day.

The top two corals who dropped from numbers one and two to nine and ten in their month of absence were back.

They were back and not talking.

They were not sitting together in class.

Natsuki was seen coming out of Viola's room in the morning.

What had happened.

Shizuru watched from her spot with a few girls of the Pearl class to where some Corals sat.

Mai seemed completely fine, but ir also seemed kind of forced. And Natsuki was nowhere in sight for lunch time.

Last night, Shizuru had asked Natsuki to tell her what happened and Natsuki had told her.

Natsuki Kruger liked Mai Tokiha as more than friends.

Shizuru had been heartbroken as she heard Natsuki's confession but at the same time so relieved that Natsuki had her own heart broken.

Shizuru let her eyes be drawn to one particular Coral with Mai – Laura or something – and let her gaze wander the girl's body.

She was Shizuru Viola; she broke hearts – not the other way around.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Shizuru," Natsuki handed her a box and Shizuru's heart melted, "this is for you... thanks for everything you've done. You've been a great friend."

Shizuru felt her heart melt at Natsuki's blush but it also pained at the reminder that she was only a friend.

"Sh-Shizuru-oo-onee-sama!" A blushing Coral interrupted them at the door and Shizuru cursed her little 'date' that she made with the cute Coral.

Natsuki frowned, "Lara-san?"

"N- Kruger-san..."

An awkward silence.

Natsuki shrugged, "see you later Shizuru."

She turned and went back the way she came leaving a confused Shizuru and a blushing, embarrassed, jealous and excited Lara.

As Shizuru invited Lara in and opened her present she read over the note Natsuki had written her and almost cried. She would have cried had she not had the company but Natsuki's gift of a tea set from her homeland and the sweet heart-breaking letter reinforced Shizuru's resolve.

She placed it down and walked over to Lara, wrapping her arms around the girl's waist and pulling her close.

"Lara-chan, sorry to keep you waiting."

"I-it's okay Shi-Shizuru-onee-sama!"

_Shizuru,_

_Thank you for helping me when I was weak. I must have been a nuisance to you, but I would like to let you know that I've decided to move on. _

_My sister needs me to be strong and Mai and I have had a talk concerning what has happened. My father would have not wanted me to let such things get in the way, and I have you to thank for being there for me. _

_Whenever you need me, I shall be there. _

_N. Kruger._

"Ah! Onee-sama..."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"We got back on top pretty quickly, eh Natsuki?"

Natsuki chuckled at Mai's enthusiasm.

"Of course," she flipped her hair back in a snobbish manner.

Mai laughed, grabbing Natsuki's hand and settling on the grass – ignoring Natsuki who flushed at their joint hands.

"You know, ever since you confessed to liking me I started to realise all the little glance you would shoot my way. I can't believe I never noticed before – I mean-"

"Shut up Tokiha!" Natsuki growled in embarrassment.

Mai giggled letting go of Natsuki's hand and pinching her cheeks, "Shizuru's right you know, you're incredibly cute when you blush!"

"Mai!" Natsuki rubbed her cheeks, "can't we enjoy finishing as Corals?"

"Of course we can."

"Then I think the only way I'll enjoy is if you STOP TALKING!"

"Ara ara, Natsuki is so loud on my special day."

"Shizuru!" Natsuki blushed again, sending Mai a warning glance as the number one Coral laughed at her outburst.

"Aren't you going to congratulate me? I'm sure Natsuki got me a present, hmm?"

Natsuki scratched her head.

"Eh? Present?"

Mai's laughter died down and she poked Natsuki's side. "Natsuki got you a present alright Shizuru."

"Did she?" Shizuru sat down on the other side of Natsuki and leaned close to her ear, "may I have it?"

Natsuki blushed at the breath in her ear but searched her pockets with a grumble, smiling when she finally found a slim black box tied with a ribbon and gave it to her graduate Onee-sama.

"Thank you," Shizuru accepted the box with her heart racing faster and smiled at the sight of a pure silver bracelet.

"Ara, it must have been expensive."

"So?" Natsuki flushed more, "you better accept it, unlike Mai who wanted me to return her present!"

Mai put a hand to her chest where a gorgeous necklace hung and pouted, "well you're not taking it back now! I love it."

Whatever.

Shizuru removed the bracelet and let her thumb stroke across the fine metalwork. She had always had an eye for shiny things and this was very well made jewellery.

"Natsuki, can you put it on for me?"

Natsuki blushed and put it on and Shizuru giggled, loving the cool feel of it on her skin.

"Here is your present."

"Oh no, Shizuru, I never got you anything – I only got Haruka a cake!"

"It's quite alright Mai-chan," Shizuru giggled and placed a box of candy in Mai's lap.

"Where's mine?" Natsuki pouted.

Shizuru suddenly glomped Natsuki into a tight embrace.

"Shi-Shizuru!" Natsuki squeaked.

Shizuru let go of Natsuki and then smiled at her.

"What the hell?" Natsuki growled.

"That was Natsuki's present!"

Natsuki's jaw dropped and Mai burst out laughing while Shizuru continued smiling at her before she stood up and walked off.

"Come to my room tonight after dinner, please Natsuki?"

"Shut up Mai!"

Was all Shizuru heard over Mai's obnoxious laughter as Natsuki finally understood she had been played.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"So, you excited to be a Column?"

Shizuru shrugged, "I do not get full privileges yet, but yes, I am very excited."

Natsuki sighed, "Una wants me to consider... her position."

"Natsuki!" Shizuru gasped at this.

"I... I haven't told anyone else Shizuru, but she will probably tell you since you're to work with her."

That meant...

"Mai doesn't know?"

Natsuki shook her head.

"No, she doesn't. For some reason I don't wish to tell her either... and I think I might accept it."

Shizuru wanted to reach out and touch her hair but stopped herself.

Why was it that even after the girls she had slept with, Natsuki still was true desire?

"Since my father passed away I have no reason to return as his Otome and as Gakuenchou I'll have more power of my homeland than even the President himself in case something were to happen to my people back home."

Shizuru stayed quiet for a while before she offered her opinion.

"I think that Natsuki simply wishes to be free and strong on her own and uses her homeland as an excuse to feel unselfish. Am I right?"

Natsuki's yes widened at her before they dropped to her lap and she nodded as if guilty.

"Natsuki had no need to be guilty," Shizuru smiled at her. "If Una considers you for her position it was because Fumi-sama chose you, and if Fumi-sama chose you then it is because you are simply the one for the job. You deserve it, Natsuki. And you are not being selfish when you think of the power you will have."

Natsuki stayed quiet before a small, "Thank you, Shizuru."


End file.
